fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hanah Orchinea
Hanah is the new mascot from Project Eternity, and originally created by Nanami. She hasn't got Original Works, so she mainly appears in Ads. She also appears in Vestibulum, a newest game. As the heiress of the Orchinea Family, specializing in business, she runs a restaurant in the Surplis Plazza. ''Informations'' ''Story'' *Hanah always lived in Waterfall City, until today. Her family did not care much for her, because of their work. It has long been know to make good cakes, she had taken from her mother's side. She often disappeared during the day to go the store of her aunt, she trained with her secretly. She got her scar being attack in the forest by a bear, since that day her parents often got angry against it. She ran away at 14, led to her aunt, without anyone knowing. After 5 training years, she finally sucess to build a armor. Now, she have the store of her deceased aunt, as restaurant, situed in Surplis Plazza. ''Personality'' *Hanah is very sweet and shy, but she's very helpful. It often offers cakes & biscuits to the childrens who visit her. She 's volunteers when her restaurant is closed. She's very mysterious when one knows her a bit little good. You can discovers that she hate a bit Aingeru, because of his Heroic size, but you can see that ridge that a kind of friendship for her. Hanah can sometimes intimidating the others, but also intimidated herself ! ''Justice Sword'' *Justice Sword is always Hanah, but it's her name when she protect Waterfall City, wearing her Hisui Armor. She fights with little swords pieces on arms. She uses a Mythic Object that she has find in the city's ruins, this item is called " Cassiopeia Mirror ". Relationships Lyly Orchinea *Her older sister, she got a good relation with her. Lyly & her play everytimes they got times to take care of theirselves. Aingeru *Her Mascot Partner from Project Eternity, they are good friends. Deias Kay *Her best friend, and distant cousin, they got a nice relation, but they can't see often. Sielfreg *A spirit who is chained with Hanah's Restaurant, only her can see him. Kaiga Shijima *Maiden of Hanah's restaurant, she lives with her, and help her as charwoman. Layla Kay *Deias's older sister, the only one who know the Hanah's Alter Ego. Miss Ly *Owner of Hanah's House, they don't got a good relation. Additional Informations Themes Song #Streaming Heart #Voices Into My head #Nonsense Speaker #Freely Tomorrow #Time Distortion #Halo #Another Hero Upcoming Apparitions *Fan City Life *Fantedoverse Heroes : Universe's Fall *The Surplis Plazza Gallery ''Gallery Rules'' #''Don't submit any art who will shocking someone else.'' #''Don't delete any arts if you're not allowed to, and if you're not the owner !'' #''Everyone, try to do good arts so please, don't say something bad about it !'' #''Enjoy !'' Here, you will find artworks about Hanah, Fanarts or Originals, all are appreaciated & accepted, Enjoy ! Many Arts about her are actually in making, please, be patient ! Hanah 2.png|''Hanah is her job's outfit.'' Mask 2.png|Justice Sword's Mask Cosmo Energy.png|Hanah's Cosmo Energy Trivia *Hanah can see Spirits, she call that kind of peoples " Ghosts Savers " *Hanah got a musical band, that she uses to do animations in her restaurant. *''More to come...'' Credits *Aingeru © Yami *Project Eternity © Yami *Fusion Eternity © Yami *Artworks, Characters & Informations Making © Nanami